Cuando termina la inocencia
by TammyRS
Summary: "una vez que pierdes la inocencia, la pierdes para siempre"  Rose/Scorp        *LONGFIC*
1. Chap 1: Y así es como comienza I

Y ASÍ ES COMO COMIENZA…

(ROSE POV)

Cuando era pequeña, escuche muchas veces a mis padres y tíos hablar sobre la guerra, claro que lo hacía a escondidas, pues sabía que si me veían a mi o a unos de mis primos, cambiarían de tema abruptamente, pero a decir verdad no le di mucha importancia, al principio.

Después comencé a leer, a escribir y a ampliar mis horizontes y fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi familia estaba más involucrada en esa guerra de lo que nos decían, que en verdad era más que poco, solo lo estrictamente necesario para hacernos saber que uno de nuestros tíos había perecido en ella.

Cuando ese tema salía a relucir, por lo general en cenas familiares en las que el tío Charlie y el tío Hagrid tomaban más whisky de fuego del que deberían, los ojos de todos, TODOS, brillaban con dolor, incluso en los de Teddy, que no tenía más de un año cuando todo esto ya había acabo.

Entonces comprendí que la razón por la que no nos contaban sobre la guerra era que no querían dañar nuestra inocencia. Ese estado en el que solo un niño puede estar sin que se le llame inmaduro o ignorante.

Por supuesto que mi naturaleza curiosa, supongo que heredada de mi madre, me llevo a encontrar un día, poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts un grueso volumen de "Historia de la magia moderna" en lo más alto de los estantes de la biblioteca de mi casa, después de echarle una profunda leída, comencé a reírme de sus intentos, tal vez tan solo tuviera once años, pero no era tonta y mucho menos ingenua.

Algunos días pasaron y sin querer darme cuenta, ya era mi turno de subir al legendario tren escarlata que me llevaría directo a mi destino.

Ese día desperté muy temprano, mis ansias no me dejaban dormir y estuve revoloteando por toda la casa, esperando a que mis padres se levantaran. Fui desde mi habitación, hasta la sala, después al ático, a la cocina, al patio; aunque casi muero de hipotermia, después revolotee por el cuarto de invitados y termine en la biblioteca. Al llegar ahí, respire.

Respire profundo, tratando que el olor de aquellos antiguos libros, mis más viejos amigos, se quedara prendado de mí. Pues esa era mi lugar favorito de toda la casa, incluso más que mi cuarto, pues ahí había hecho mis más interesantes descubrimientos y pasado mis más gratos libros, e incluso ahí había realizado mi primer magia accidental, cuando James y Fred me contaron el final de cuento que estaba leyendo ("El corazón peludo del brujo" de Beddle el Bardo) que es, fue y será uno de mis favoritos, ¿Qué fue lo que les hice? Bueno solo puedo decirles que tío Harry y tío George tardaron mucho, MUCHO en sacarles todo el pelo extra que les creció en el cuerpo.

Sonreí con nostalgia, recordando todos los momentos importantes de mi infancia, y si, tal vez aun tuviera el cuerpo de una niña, pero mi mentalidad era la de alguien mucho más grande y ese era el porqué de mi mirada de autosuficiencia.

Otra cosa por las que no podía dormir era que me preocupaba la casa en la que quedaría, aunque a decir verdad para mí, no hacía mucha diferencia quedar en Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e incluso no me preocupaba mucho quedar en Slytherin, pero eso solo era aplicable a mí, pues sabía que si quedaba en alguna casa que no fuera la de los leones mi papa estaría muy decepcionado, y eso era lo que más odiaba en todo el mundo, hacer sentir mal a mi papi.

Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, un par de horas después de que yo me levantara, escuche ruidos en la sala, así que me dirigí ahí para ver quien se había despertado por fin, aunque lo más obvio hubiese sido mi madre, pues mi papa por lo general era el que más dormía.

Claro que mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que si era mi padre el que estaba despierto, pero aún más sorprendente ver que se sorbía la nariz como si estuviese llorando.

-¿papi?- lo llame asustada, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Para que mi papa derramara lágrimas era porque tenía que estar pasando algo MUY malo.

-oh, Rosie- dijo abrazándome fuertemente, me asuste un poco más, y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que sostenía una foto, mía de pequeña, vestida de princesa muggle.- mi pequeña, pequeña princesita.

-¿Qué pasa papi?

-recuerdo que cuando tu mama me dijo que estaba embarazada fui el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¿no fue cuando te desmayaste?- pregunte enarcando la ceja.

-pero fue de pura felicidad.- dijo.- y que nadie te diga lo contrario.

-te quiero papi.- dije muy bajito, pues nunca fui buena expresando mis sentimientos.

Me sonrío ampliamente y siguió abrazándome.

-ahora ya vas a Hogwarts…-dijo, yo asentí.- ese es un gran paso…- volví a asentir.- y quiero que te cuides mucho y que seas muy feliz, y, que tu madre no me escuche, pero haz muchas travesuras, ¿sí?

Reí un poco y volví a asentir.

-te quiero mucho, mi pequeña- dijo.- más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar.

Lo volví a abrazar fuertemente, enternecida por sus palabras.

-ahora ¿Qué tal un pedazo del pastel de manzana que está en el refrigerador?- dijo pícaramente.

Sonreí mientras lo seguía a la cocina.


	2. Chap 2: Y así es como comienza II

_**Y ASÍ ES COMO COMIENZA… (SEGUNDA PARTE)**_

_(SCORPIUS POV)_

Esa mañana desperté un poco más tarde de lo normal, la noche pasada me había costado mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que me esperaba. Pues ese día comenzaría a estudiar en Hogwarts, en contra de los deseos de mi padre.

Creo que ese mes escuche a mis padres pelear más de lo que los escuche en toda mi vida, él no quería que fuera, prefería educarme en casa, pero mi madre insistía en que me haría bien ir a relacionarme con el mundo exterior, que eso me haría fuerte.

Extrañamente estaba de acuerdo con mi papa, nunca fui un muchacho muy social y las pocas veces que salía con mis padres todos me miraban mal. Y era algo que me gustaría evitar, yo era feliz con mi soledad simplemente acompañado de un buen libro.

Pero como es lo más lógico y normal, mi madre gano la discusión.

Durante el trayecto todos estuvimos en silencio, la tristeza de mi madre era palpable y la resignación de mi padre era más que evidente.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de trenes me quedé fascinado, pues nunca había visto a tantos muggles en un solo lugar y no podía evitar quedarme viendo como hablaban con pequeños artefactos o veían extraños espejos donde se reflejaba el horario de salida de los trenes.

Cruce la barrera mágica hacia el andén 9¾ aferrado a la mando de mi madre, quien me veía dulcemente y con orgullo.

Caminamos juntos hacia la gran máquina escarlata, mientras por fin sentía la burbuja de emoción emerger en mi pecho.

Pero después paso algo extraño, mi papa y mi mamá estaban tomados de la mano, mientras yo escudriñaba a la gente con la mirada. Y fue cuando vi a los mismísimos héroes de la SEGUNDA GUERRA MAGICA, acompañados por sus hijos. Los mire extasiado, pues había leído todo sobre lo que hicieron para salvar a la comunidad mágica y muggle de Voldemort y los mortífagos. Mi padre suspiro tristemente y nos arrastró, literalmente a mí y a mi madre, hasta el otro lado del andén.

Cuando llego la hora de subir al tren, mi madre me abrazo fuertemente, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Le sonreí mientras le prometía que sería bueno y que le escribiría todos los días. Vi a mi padre con aprehensión, pues no sabía muy bien como despedirme de él. Porque a pesar de que éramos físicamente igualitos, y que nos queríamos mucho, teníamos un carácter muy diferente yo era un poco más… ¿blando?

Sorprendentemente me sonrío y se puso en cuclillas hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a mi altura.

-eh cometido muchos errores en mi vida- dijo- pero el más grande de todos fue el juzgar a la gente sin ni siquiera conocerla, así que por favor no lo hagas; porque al final serás tú el que saldrá perdiendo.

Asentí, sin comprender muy bien su concejo, pero aun así guardándolo en mí.

-cuídate mucho, hijo- sonrió, abrazándome toscamente, pues no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo.- y trata de no meterte mucho en problemas, aunque ya sabes uno de vez en cuando no hace daño.- bajo la voz al decir lo último para que mi madre no escuchara.

Reí nerviosamente.

-te quiero, Scorpius.- sollozo mi madre, abrazándome fuertemente.

-vamos Tori, Scorp tiene que abordar.- dijo mi padre, tomando a mi madre dulcemente por los hombros para que pudiera subir al tren.

-¡adiós!- grite desde la ventanilla, ya en el tren.- les escribiré pronto.

-¡te amamos hijo!- grito mi madre.

Mi "yo también" quedo ahogado por el estruendo del tren al arrancar.

Me di la vuelta para buscar un compartimiento vacío, mientras admiraba a la gente de mí alrededor.

El entusiasmo creció en mí, la esperanza empezó a hacerse un hueco en mi corazón, porque tal vez, pero solo tal vez, por fin tendría amigos con lo quienes compartir mis sueños y hacer travesuras.

Y me preguntaba el por qué mi papa se veía tan reacio a dejarme ir a Hogwarts.

Pero por desgracia, la respuesta llego demasiado rápido.


	3. Chap 3: Actos mortifagos

ACTOS MORTÍFAGOS…

(ROSE POV)

-vamos Al'- le dije a mi primo, tomándolo por el hombro.- busquemos un compartimiento.

El asintió en silencio, mientras lanzaba la última mirada sobre su hombro.

Mientras avanzábamos por el repleto pasillo, la gente se nos quedaba viendo con fascinación. Albus se veía sorprendido, gratamente a decir verdad, mientras que yo me sentía un poco incomoda, tener tantos primos no me hacía estar acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

-¿así que eres Malfoy?

Escuche la voz de mi primo James cerca, así que levante la mirada y unos cuantos metros hacia adelante lo vi.

-¿Por qué no vamos con James?- preguntó Al'.

Lo mire sorprendida, él no solía tolerar muy bien a su hermano.

-para que nos ayude a encontrar un compartimiento.- explico, como si fuese lo más obvio.

Asentí, y lo seguí.

Me lleve una desagradable sorpresa al ver como mi querido primo mayor, acompañado por sus amigos, acorralaban a un muchacho, el mismo que mi padre me había advertido no juntarme, minutos antes de subir al tren.

-vamos, pequeño mortifaguito.- dijo uno de los amigos de mi primo,- dejemos las cosas en claro ¿sí?- se acercó amenazadoramente hacia el pobre niño, que los veía asustado y sorprendido- las cosas aquí ya son muy diferentes y tu sucio apellido no te va a ayudar para nada.

-así que yo que tú, cogía mis cosas y me regresaba a mi casa.- dijo James, blandiendo su varita.- ya no necesitamos más basura como los de tu familia en Hogwarts.

-yo…mimm…b- balbuceo el asustado chico, con voz estrangulada y los ojos abiertos del miedo.

-pero como muy seguramente no te irás… hay algunas cosas que debes recordar.- continuo, con una maléfica sonrisa, mientras sus amigotes acorralaban aún más a Malfoy. – aquí no eres, ni serás nadie, así que no pretendas serlo. Tampoco toleramos a los actos oscuros, hay demasiados a los que tu familia ha dañado como para que puedas salir ileso de algunas situaciones. – Albus y yo estábamos paralizados, nunca habíamos visto a James actuar así.- pero para que no lo olvides…- levanto su varita, al igual que su sequito.

-James.- lo llamo Albus acercándose a su hermano.

Este lo vio sorprendido. Pero al instante sonrío.

-espera un poco Al' solo termino de darle su merecido a esta serpientita.

Mi querido primo frunció el ceño, pensando en que hacer para frenar esto.

-basta James,- dije impulsivamente, dando un paso hacia delante.

-oh vamos, Rosie, solo estamos evitándonos futuras actitudes mortífagas…

-el único que veo que está teniendo una actitud comparable con la de un mortífago eres tú.- dijo de improviso Albus, con la cara roja, pero no estuve segura de sí fue por enojo, vergüenza o la sorpresa de ver que por fin se había enfrentado a su hermano.

James lo vio sorprendido, como si lo hubiese golpeado una bludger, así que Al' aprovecho y lo jalo de la túnica, fuera del circulo de gente que se había formado alrededor de la escena.

Pude escuchar como mi primo favorito murmuraba un "lo siento" al muchacho antes de irse jalando a su hermano y seguido por los amigos de este.

Yo no supe que hacer, le sonreí apenada y me di la vuelta.

Pero no sin antes sentir como algo se rompía dentro de mí.

La palabra mortífago hizo eco en mí y empecé a comprender algunas cosas.

La ingenuidad y la inocencia son cosas muy diferentes, y si mis padres habían tratado de hacerme creer que todo era perfecto, no era porque pensaran que era una estúpida, sino porque me amaban tanto que no querían hacerme sufrir, viendo como es la humanidad de injusta.

"pequeño mortifaguito" esas palabras hicieron eco en mí.

Mortífago, tantas personas habían muerto a manos de ellos.

Pero aquel muchachito de ojos grises y cabellos platinados, con sus labios temblando de tristeza, sus mejillas cenizas de sorpresa y sus manos retorciéndose con dolor, no tenía ni una pisca de malicia en su semblante, era tan mortífago como mí mama tonta, y conste que mi mama es secretaria de gobierno.

Quería decir algo, consolarlo, pero recordé que mi padre me había dicho que no me hiciera muy amiga de él. Así que tuve que conformarme con dedicarle una sonrisa de disculpa.

No estoy segura de que me vio hacerlo, ni siquiera de que estuviese viéndome, pero de lo que tengo completa seguridad es, que cuando me di la vuelta para seguir a Albus, lo hice siendo una persona completamente diferente.

Y es que así fue, en ese lugar, en ese momento, mientras veía sus ojos impregnados de dolor y su semblante lleno de fortaleza; que empezó a terminar, realmente, mi inocencia.


	4. Chap 4: Meditando

MEDITANDO…

(SCORPIUS POV)

Mis esperanzas de tener amigos morían poco a poco, mientras veía como el expreso Hogwarts se abría camino entre los sinuosos panoramas de la salvaje Escocia.

No podía evitar pensar en que mi padre había tenido toda la razón en no querer dejarme venir, pues solo fue como condenarme a un abismo de maltrato.

Pero lo que más me consternaba, aparte de que alguien me pudiera ya odiar sin ni siquiera conocerme, era que hubiesen relacionado a mi familia con los mortífagos.

Si, sabía que mi padre no era alguien muy querido y que mi abuelo no había salido muy bien parado de la guerra, pero llamarlos mortífagos seria extremista, bueno tal vez mi abuelo si era un poco maléfico y tuviera cierto grado de mugglefobia, pero mi padre, él es una de las personas más buenas que conozco, y tal vez no fuera muy cálido y cariñoso, pero se veía desde lejos que nos amaba, a mi madre y a mí, más que a nada en el mundo.

Y una persona capaz de amar, no puede ser tan mala.

¿Verdad?

La mayor parte por no decir toda mi infancia, al no tener con quien jugar, me la pase encerrado en la biblioteca de mi casa, leyendo sobre toda clase de cosas y situaciones. Algo que me ayudo a crecer y a madurar, por eso siempre he sido un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño enclenque.

Y si algo aprendí de ello, es que el amor todo lo vence, que el amor puede con todo. Que mientras tus acciones estén movidas por el amor, no pueden ser malas.

Incluso el mismísimo Harry Potter había vencido a Voldemort usando como arma al amor.

Pero por desgracia algunas cosas empezaron a tomar sentido en mi mente, algunas veces asquerosamente imaginativa.

Cosas a las que no les había prestado atención antes, por estar viviendo en mi mundo de fantasía, perdido entre las páginas de los libros que caían en mis manos, y en los pergaminos donde podía pasar horas dibujando cosas sin sentido y revolturas que a mi retorcida mente le gustaba imaginar.

Porque si me ponía a pensar bien, desde otra perspectiva más fría y dolorosa, todo podía ser tan diferente y mi familia entraba perfecta en el perfil de mortífagos redimidos; pues nunca me contaron sobre los días de mi padre en Hogwarts, tampoco sabía en lo que mi abuelo había trabajado antes, ambos siempre vestían de negro y manga larga, la mirada de mi padre era triste y perecía que siempre estaba en un estado de arrepentimiento total, en la biblioteca de la mansión los estantes están repletos de libros con títulos como "la pureza de la sangre", "el orgullo de ser sangre pura" o "Él verdadero linaje de la magia" y cosas por el estilo. Además del hecho de que mi papa se tensaba notablemente cuando las palabras "mortífago", "Azkaban" y "Voldemort" salían en alguna conversación.

Pero por otra parte ¿y qué sí, si había sido un mortífago? Ya no lo era, ahora simplemente era un ciudadano más, con un perfil tan bajo como su apellido lo permitía, además de un buen padre y esposo.

El pasado ya es pasado, y de ahí no se va a mover.

Mi padre ya era una persona diferente a lo que pudo haber sido, de mi abuelo no estoy totalmente seguro, a decir verdad, pero en todo caso ¿a mí qué?

¿Por qué la gente no puede comprender que en la vida se pueden cometer errores? ¿Por qué no quieren aceptar que la remisión si existe?

Y aunque dicen que las personas no cambian, yo sé que lo hacen, y que lo hacen por amor.


	5. Chapter 5

MI CASA, MI FAMILIA…

(SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR POV)

Las ornamentadas puertas del gran salón se abren lentamente, mientras cientos y cientos de adolescentes platican sin cesar sobre sus aventuras veraniegas.

A mí, nadie me hace caso.

Tan solo soy un pedazo de cuero, sucio, raído y antiguo, que canta canciones en los banquetes de bienvenida.

Cuando el profesor Longbottom, con su cara redonda y bonachona, seguido por docenas de pequeños estudiantes, hacen su entrada en el Gran Comedor, todas las pláticas se acallan de inmediato, mientras los estudiantes ven a los nerviosos pequeños con una sosa curiosidad.

Al llegar ante mí, todos los nuevos estudiantes me ven, expectantes.

Y como todos los años, desde que Godric Gryffindor me impuso la tarea, cante mi canción.

Al terminar, todos aplauden, más por cortesía que por que en verdad les haya gustado, pero lo ignoro, como todo.

-cuando los llame, deben ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete, para ser seleccionados.- dice el profesor, muchos de los nuevos suspiran con alivio, como si se la esperaran más difícil.- Anderssen, Lilianne…

Y fue así es como comienza la rutina.

Muchos piensan que ser un sombrero es fácil, pero se equivocan.

Conozco los más oscuros pensamientos de cada uno de los que me han puesto sobre su cabeza, se cada una de sus experiencias como si yo mismo las hubiese vivido. Y cuando ellos se resignan a lo que viene, que sucede en la mayoría de los casos, soy yo quien decide la mitad de su futuro.

MUCHAS CABEZAS Y ALGUNOS SECRETOS MORBOSOS DESPUÉS…

-Malfoy, Scorpius…- llama el profesor, con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

Un chiquillo enclenque, de piel pálida y cabellos plateados, se acerca a mí, temblando. Se parece tanto a su padre.

Los recuerdos, las emociones, los pensamientos, todo, me golpea con fuerza, algo que solo me ha ocurrido en unas pocas situaciones a lo largo de mi existencia.

Gris, negro, matices de blanco y un poco de rojo y azul por aquí. Una extraña revoltura de pensamientos.

Cualidades extrañas, pero no imposibles en un niño de su edad.

-…vaya, espero que no tenga piojos…-lo cacho pensando.

-no te preocupes, hijo.- digo, y siento como se sobresalta un poco.- no los tengo.

-lo…lo siento, señor… ¿sombrero?- piensa con un poco de nerviosismo.- es solo que tengo curiosidad… ¿Por qué esta quemado?

-heridas de guerra, chico, heridas de guerra…

-aaa vaya, eso realmente no me lo esperaba de…

-¿un sombrero?- complete divertido.

-lo siento.

-¿sabes? Eres un Malfoy muy peculiar…

-¿Por qué?- adivino su entrecejo fruncido.

-eres curioso, eso te haría un buen Ravenclaw…

-pero…

-pero se ve que también eres justo y te gusta el trabajo, podrías ser un Hufflepuff…- su silencio lo dice todo.- pero no te agrada mucho la idea, ¿verdad?

-bueno, no es que tenga algo en contra de esa casa, pero no sé cómo reaccionarían en mi familia…

-oh, claro lo entiendo, entonces creo que tu casa será…

-¡ESPERA!

-¿sí?

-¿Por qué no puedo estar en Gryffindor?

-¿cómo?- digo completamente sorprendido.

-sí, sé que me mandarás a Slytherin y eso está bien, pero me gustaría saber por qué no podría estar en Gryffindor.- se explica.

-vaya, chico, nadie nunca me había preguntado algo así. Y mira que llevo mucho tiempo realizando este trabajo…

-lo siento, pero solo quiero saber…

-¿te gustaría estar en Gryffindor?- preguntó.

-no, bueno, sí… la verdad es que no se…

-eres valiente chico, pero tienes algo que no…

-¿el apellido?- pregunta un poco enojado.

-bueno, en parte sí, pero de todas formas creo que estarías mejor en Slytherin…

-yo también lo creo.-dice,- pero quiero saber por qué lo crees tú.

-bueno, pero te lo diré rápido que ya nos tardamos un buen rato…

-okay…

-tienes ambición, quieres hacer la diferencia, de una forma un poco retorcida, pero aun así la diferencia; tienes el deseo limpiar un nombre que ni siquiera está manchado… y en Gryffindor, créeme, sería muy difícil que lo lograras…

-oh bueno, si tú lo dices, creo que mi casa será…

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Hola! siento no haberlo hecho antes, pero muchisisisisimas gracias por leer mi fic, añadirlo a favoritos y dejar comentarios! me hacen de verdad el dia!

espero que tuvieran una feliz navidad!


	6. Chap 6: Mi casa, mi familia

MI CASA, MI FAMILIA… (2da PARTE)

(SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR POV)

-Potter, Albus- llama el profesor, en cuanto el más joven de los Peakes toma asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.

El Gran Comedor queda en un silencio absoluto, para poder presenciar como el segundo hijo del más grande héroe mágico es seleccionado. A Gryffindor seguramente, como lo han hecho los Potter por más de dos siglos.

El pequeño se sienta en el desgastado taburete, con un nerviosismo palpable.

Lo examino unos segundos pero…

-¡podrías dejar de estar tan nervioso!- exclame, exasperado.

-¿pe… perdón?- se exalta.

-que te tranquilices, muchacho, no me dejas concentrarme…

-oh, lo siento- dice y trata de mantenerse sereno.- es solo que… ¿a qué casa me mandaras?

-¿alguna casa a la qué te gustaría ir?

-mmm, no lo sé.- dice, aunque sé que Gryffindor ha brillado unos segundos en su mente, pero ha sido rápidamente acallada por un sentimiento de rebeldía.- mándame a la que creas que mejor me va…-

-oh, si así lo quieres… ¡SLYTHERIN!

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP… los aplausos y vítores tardan en hacerse sonar, mientras varias personas en la sala ven atónitos al Potter que se dirige tembloroso a su destino, tomando asiento a un lado de cierto rubio preguntón.

Puedo ver como una pelirroja, Weasley de seguro, que estaba con Potter, ve el suelo, desilusionada.

Los alumnos pasan y pasan, y las mesas del Gran Comedor cada vez se ven más llenas.

Y cuando apenas me doy cuenta, la última estudiante es llamada para ser seleccionada.

-Weasley, Rose.

La chica, muy confiada de sí misma, se sienta en el taburete, respirando acompasadamente.

-eres inteligente.- digo, al captar su gran capacidad de razonamiento.

-lo sé- dice ella, con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-y valiente.

-lo soy.

-¿una leona entonces?

-Gryffindor sería genial.- acepta con una sonrisa.

-entonces Gryffindor será.

El profesor Longbottom me lleva a la mesa de profesores y me pone entre él y la Directora McGonagall, quien observa al alumnado tomar la cena, con un brillo de orgullo en su mirar.

-esta será una generación interesante.- informe.

La directora suspira, con una divertida resignación, mientras que el profesor, que ha alcanzado a escuchar, sonríe con regocijo, paseando la mirada por las nuevas adquisiciones del majestuoso y colosal, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.


End file.
